1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast receiving apparatus, and in particular, to a digital broadcast receiving apparatus with a function of restricting viewing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In North America (U.S. and Canada), a television for receiving a television broadcasting signal is legally obligated to be equipped with a V chip by which a viewer can restrict the reception and display of inappropriate video and sound such as a violence scene and an obscene image which parents do not want their children to see. Specifically, a Rating Region Table (hereinafter, referred to as fixed RRT) formed of a predetermined TV Rating and MPAA Rating is stored in a conventional V chip regulated by CEA-766-A in a television and viewing is restricted based on the fixed RRT.
However, all the digital television broadcast receiving apparatus with a screen size of 13 inches or more were legally obligated to be equipped with a V chip 2.0 by the Federal Communications Commission in the US on Mar. 15, 2006 so that the Rating Region Table can be changed and enlarged. The V chip 2.0 allows a television to recognize the Rating Region Table transmitted during broadcasting (hereinafter, referred to as a variable RRT) to restrict viewing of television programs.
The variable RRT is formed and transmitted by each broadcasting station. Title portions of items may be blank due to omission of data input. If a blank exists, a  user cannot determine whether the item can be set to be confused, as a result, the user may omit the items to be basically set.
As one of techniques coping with the case where a blank exists in information obtained from a broadcasting signal, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-177780 describes a technique in which if complete information cannot be obtained from an electronic program a user is notified based on the file of information on broadcasting stations stored in advance that which channel information is omitted.
Although a blank in the name portion is caused by error at a broadcasting station, the blockade of programs is still required as long as it is specified by the law. The technique described above in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-177780 is such that display is performed as to which information should be input based on information to be stored in advance. The technique does not cope with a blank in which a name to be written is originally unclear.